The present invention relates generally to change-speed gearing units for motor vehicles, and more particularly be a lubricating device for such change-speed gearing units.
Change-speed gearing units are known of the type in which an extension housing secured to a transmission housing is formed at its rear end portion with an upright projection located in the upper opening of the extension housing and in which a shift-and-select lever shaft is axially slidably supported by an axial bearing hole of the upright projection at its rear end portion. In such a change-speed gearing unit of the type described above, the rearmost gears on the output shaft are located at the front portion of the extension housing to avoid direct flow of lubricating oil through the upper opening of the extension housing caused by rotation of the gears, while the upright projection is spaced from the rearmost gears. In this way, the rear sliding portion of the shift-and-select lever shaft can not be splashed with the lubricating oil picked up by the rearmost gears. It is, therefore, necessary positively to lubricate the rear sliding portion of the lever shaft so as to ensure durability of the change-speed gearing unit.